


Falling In Love (Again)

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Karen and Susan bond...AU as heck.





	Falling In Love (Again)

They end up alone, somehow. It feels like it’s been weeks of work and struggle, but they are still here, still in the competition, and Karen is oddly proud of how well they are doing. She knows Susan is nervous, but the woman is winning this. 

They are alone, left in peace, and Karen smiles, moving to kiss Susan softly, they have been dancing alone for a while now, and Karen knows she is falling in love, falling faster and deeper than she ever meant to. 

She can’t deny it, but she knows that she can enjoy herself with Susan. Susan who enjoys her wildness and seems able to cope. 

They are left alone again on the night of the competition, by the time they are done, and they are quick to get through their dance, they are both incredibly aroused. 

Susan smirks, then invites Karen back to her room.


End file.
